Vehicle consoles are usually located in the center of a vehicle between driver and passenger seats. The console typically employs hinged and/or sliding components for opening and closing storage bins or compartments within the console of the vehicle. The hinged component (e.g., an armrest lid) is typically attached to the console via a hinge placed on a terminal end of the lid. The lid may then pivot around the attached hinge to open and close over a storage bin. When in the open position, the lid typically lies upwards substantially transverse to the length of the console.
Opening or closing a hinged lid over a storage bin requires complicated arm movements by the user, which in combination with the upwards and transverse open position of the lid prevents a driver and/or passenger from enjoying an ergonomic experience when accessing the storage bin. For instance, when the hinged lid is in the open position, the hinge does not permit the lid from pivoting entirely out of the way of the user and becomes an obstacle and a distraction. Such a distraction can lead to an accident or injury. Additionally, when the hinged lid is in the upward transverse position (i.e., open), the lid occupies space that a passenger or driver would otherwise use as an armrest, thereby placing a driver or passenger in an uncomfortable position.
When employing a sliding component, such as a sliding armrest or lid, to access a storage bin, the lid is typically attached to the console via sliding rails/channels placed on each side of the lid and console. The lid may then slide along the sliding rails to open and close the storage bins. In some cases, the sliding rails may be curved so that the lid is oriented in a substantially vertical position when open, so as to mimic comparable hinged components. As with the hinged component, moving the sliding lid into the open position requires complicated arm movements by the user and results in the aforementioned ergonomic problems. Sliding components can further employ hinges, and such components also exhibit complicated arm movements and ergonomic problems.
Providing ergonomic characteristics and utilizing simpler arm movements are important for effective and comfortable user interaction. Complicated, uncomfortable movements of console components can result in inefficient operation, and can place a driver and passengers into distracting, unsafe situations, which can result in accidents, injury, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a console assembly for providing ergonomic characteristics to a driver and or user and requiring simpler arm movements for operation.